


Untitled Melekseev fic

by Hetalia1912



Series: Melekseev fics [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, I'm Going to Hell, Leashes, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Poor Nikita, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: (I'm sorry I'm going to hell for this)





	Untitled Melekseev fic

He didn't anger him on purpose.

It just happened,it was an accident,that was it.

Too bad he didn't believe that.

"I said I'm sorry,it was accident!"

"I'm not so sure about that."


End file.
